I'm Always By Your Side
by eccochem
Summary: OC, Nana has a hard life. Her family is poor and her mother is the only breakmaker in the family, so Nana decides to help her mother by taking a Job as a Babysitter. What she didn't knew was that it will change her life forever. (Notice: Story Arc starts when the Twins are still going to middle school.) First Fan Fiction.
1. Prologue:The Day Where Everything Begins

**I'm Always By Your Side**

Prologue & Author's Note

Hello to you, reader. ;). Thanks for choosing this story. Just a short backstory about this part. The story begins before the twins started going to high school and Tamaki is trying to persuade them to join his Club. The twins and my OC will meet each other for the first time while still going to middle school. As the story progresses they get to know each other better. So it will be a bit slow in the beginning but it will make more sense later as for their relationship later.^^

Now enjoy reading this story!

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides my OC. All plots and characters belong to their rightful owner._

* * *

 **Prologue: The Day Where Everything Begins**

„Nana! Can you help me?" I just woke up and opened the door to the kitchen-diner room. My mom is cooking while attending to my little brother and he is sobbing for some reason. I walked to her and kneeled to my brother's eye level.

„What's the matter?" I asked. I inspected his face and wiped with my thumbs his tears away.

„My knee hurts. Hic." I looked down to see my brother's knees are scratched. He probably fell down on the floor. He is a bit clumsy.

„Ok, sis will help you make the pain go away." I took his hand and brought him to the couch. „Wait here." I searched for the First Aid Kit and found some bandages. I looked closer at the the injury and see that mom has cleaned up and so I only only lightly patted the bandage over his knees.

„There. All finished. Now go to your room and dress for school. It's almost 7.30."

„Hic, oki." Naoki goes to his room and closes the door.

And that's pretty much everyday in my life. I'm Nana Mizushima and 14 years old. Only the 3 of us live here together in a small apartment. My mother, brother and me. My dad died 4 years ago from a fire accident. At that time someone was crazy and lit many houses on fire, fortunately the person was caught and charged with commit of arson. But we still lost our dad and everything. We rescued one of his picture when he was still a high school student.

„Ok, Mama just finished cooking. I will be home late again. Nana, the job interview will be after school, right?"

„Mhm, I already looked up on the Map how to get there. It's a bit far away but I'll manage it."

„Good, Naoki will be staying at a friends house for this weekend so everything is going to be fine. Thanks again Nana."

Lately everything is getting expensive and decided to help out my mom. Last week, I found a job. I didn't say my actual age but they didn't ask it either.

 ** _HELP WANTED - Babysitter_**

 ** _We're looking for someone who likes children and needs to tend my 2 sons, if you also have any others skills, it will be accounted. The payment can be talked at the interview._**

 ** _Please call at: xxxx-xxx-xx-xx_**

That's what it says. No age or anything. Sounds like a babysitter job, not that difficult. I'm doing it pretty much the same with my brother.

* * *

-After School-

„Bye Nana! See you tomorrow." I waved back to my friends and went to the bus station. It's 7 Stations away and after that I need to walk for another 10 minutes. I wonder sometimes what if our lives were different. It's not that I don't like it, it's more like something is missing in my life. I don't have a purpose besides helping my mom whenever she needs it but I guess I wish I could enjoy life like a normal kid. Ever since that day, we only had hard times and there was a time when mom came home drunk and destroyed the living room. Naoki was crying and I was trying to stop her. Mom was also frustrated with life and wanted my dad back. After that incident I decided to help her and take the heavy burdens off of her shoulders. The bus finally came and I went on. I took my phone out and plugged my earphones in. I opened the music app and started to listen to Infected Mushroom – Now Is Gold.

About 20 minutes later I see the bus station sign change and I got up and waited for the bus to stop. I got off and looked around. The place looks really nice and so clean! I got my map out and followed the streets to the address.

-10 Minutes later-

I don't think I'm at the correct address, right? I mean, this place looks friggin huge! You actually need a car to get to the house. Why is the garden so big? Oh no, I didn't knew that they are rich but I'll give my best anyway.

I went to the door and pushed the doorbell. It was quiet for a minute but finally someone answered.

„Hitachiin Residence, who am I speaking to?"

„Hello, my name is Mizushima. I have an interview for a job as a babysitter."

„…Ah right. Please wait a moment." After that the speaker is silent again and the door opens. It reveals an older man I guess he is in his 40's.

„Please, come in. I'm Mr. Hitachiin, I was expecting you. If you follow me…" I was surprised for a second. I actually thought that this man was working here but I was wrong. I followed and also looked around. The house is really big and decoration shouts „Rich" out. I guess we're in the living room now and he shows me where to sit.

„So, let's start." He puts a glass of water in front of me and begins to shuffle with some paper.

„Please, tell me more about yourself."

„I may look young but I have many experience with babysitting, I have a younger brother so you could say that he was the source from my experience in life. My mother is the breadmaker in the family and I also want to help her, lately we have some financial problems and I decided to help her."

„Hmm. What about this job, why this one?"

„I like children because they're innocent and are very interesting. I also like to have some challenge and I'll maybe learn something about it."

„Alright. Before we continue. You're not over 16 right?" I was shocked, how did he know. I mean I know I look young but not that young, I'm 14 and will be 15 soon.

„I can look by your face and body language. Please tell me your real age. I won't get mad and believe in your story."

„…14, sir. Please forgive me. I really need the money."

„Don't worry. I won't report you or anything. I will employ you under a condition."

„I'm ready for anything."

„Well, you see. My boys are about your age and we don't really any babysitters for them but more as a friend."

„A friend?"

„Yes, they're twins and because of us, their mother and I, we are always at work and they became so depended on each other. They isolated every other children. In the past it was much better, they used to have a maid who played with them and thought they had a nice memories but instead she betrayed them and have hurt their feelings. I beg you, please be their friend. I will even pay the double."

I was silent for a minute. I need to be their friends? That's it? But it is a catch so which means it won't be easy. 2 Children isolating themselves. Hm, that will be a bit tricky but I guess they're Middle schooler just like me, I guess I can try.

„I accept. When can I begin?"

„Thank you. Well you can start anytime but they're not home yet. Ah by the way, no need to do the household chores or anything. It was a job description to get people's attention but every time someone applied for the job the twins made sure that they quit and they've been successful with their plans and pranks."

Great. Just what I needed pranksters.

„I'll try my best." I hope it works.

„Here is my phone number if there is an emergency, just call." He gave me his number and saved it to my contacts.

„The twins should be here soon and I still need to do some paperwork. I'll leave you here. If you need something, just call for the maids or butlers in the house. They know who you are. Well then." And that he walks to the door we came in from. He seems to be nice and really cares for his sons. I wonder if my dad would've been like.

Suddenly I hear two people talking, I think.

„Man, that guy is so annoying. I wish he could leave us alone."

„You mean, Suou-Senpai?"

„Yeah, him. I actually got pissed off at a point-„ I hear them both walk in and I stood up from my seat. The twins are here and they look so identical. I can't tell them apart.

„Who are you?" The one who asked me looked pissed off despite I haven't done anything yet.

„H-Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Nana-„

„I asked who you are not your name. **Sigh** I really hate people who can't listen." He sighs and leans on the door arch. The other one just silently stares.

„I…um, I'm the new babysitter?" They arched their brow as I ended with a questionmark. Oh my god! It's not going good at all, they look already annoyed with me.

„Is she stupid or is she being serious? Hello, are you real? Who hired you?"

„Your father, anyway. How was your day?" Oh god, I feel so awkward and embarrassed. I needed to change the topic fast.

„…fine. Well if you're our _Babysitter_ then you gotta take care of us."

„What do you think, Kaoru?" The one who stared the entire time finally speaks up.

„As long as she doesn't get in my way, I don't care. Let's go, Hikaru." He turned around and left the room. So it's Hikaru and Kaoru. It matches. But I gotta find out which is which but I do notice that the one who was silent seemed more calm while the other one has a temper.

„I'll give you your first assignment and you better don't mess it up. I already had a bad day. Make us something to eat and bring it to our room." And he too walks away following his brother.

Well that was a bad start for me. I already made myself look like a fool.

Now I better start doing something before they get seriously pissed offö And the first thing is to find the kitchen in this whole mansion!

„Hello? Is someone nearby?" I called out. An older maid just came around the corner and I catched up to her.

„Excuse me, Miss." She turns to me and smiled. „Yes, how may I help?"

„Can you show me where the Kitchen is?" I asked. I bet you, if I walk around I would get lost within this mansion and never find my way out. Ok, not never but it will take a long time.

„Of course, follow me." I got my spirit up and already thought of foods that they would eat. Since they're rich, they're pretty much spoiled. Oh god, now I feel my confidence leave again. They have probably eaten everything that could exist. What to do?

„Um, I have a question. What do the Twins like to eat?"

„Hm, that is a good question. I guess it would depend on their mood and what kind of dish it is." Great, no pressure.

„How about creating a dish that you like to eat? Even though the twins have their own favourite food. They're not picky eaters. Surprise them."

You couldn't think of anything that they might like.

„Alright, do you think you have curry?"

„I think so. The Kitchen is pretty much stocked up with anything possible. Since you are going to cook for the twins, I suggest that you also tell the chef's not to cook for them today."

„Yes, Ma'am and thank you."

„You can call Tomiko and you're welcome." She smiled and continued to lead me to the kitchen.

„Ah. The Twins room are in the 2nd Floor. It's easy to find."

As we finally arrived at the kitchen I immediately greeted the chef's and told them what happened, they understood and continued to cook. I guess it's for their parents or something. I went to my own section and began to prepare for their dish. Sometimes I asked the chef where their spices are and they got it for me. I thanked him and continued.

„What are you going to make?" He asked. I turned to look at him. I'm actually surprised that he is interested what I'm going to make.

„Japanese Curry. It's the easiest and many people like to eat it." He nod as if agreeing with me.

„Hm, that's kinda true. We actually never made this food for them. I guess we thought that it would be too simple. Ah sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Makoto."

„Likewise, I'm Nana." And continued with my cooking.

About 30 minutes later, I finished the curry and went to search for a tray.

„Looking for this?" I turned around and bumped into something hard. I took a step back and looked up. Makoto was holding a tray in his hand that is big enough for 2 dishes.

„Yeah! Thank you and sorry."

„Haha, don't worry. It was my fault anyway. Here, see you later." I took the tray and placed the dishes.

It took me for another 10 minutes searching for their room but I understand what Tomiko meant, it's easy to find. You can tell by two rooms that are next to each other with 2 different colors. I noticed that one door is open and the other is closed. I guess they're in the closed one. I lightly knocked on the door and hear „It's open." And used my left foot to open the door but suddenly I got something on my face and realised that someone threw me with a water balloon. I looked and see two grinning teens on the bed. One of the twins is still holding to one of the balloon. I didn't know what to do next.

„Don't worry. I will not throw it, yet. The first one was your punishment for being so slow, took you long enough and if the food doesn't taste good, I will throw this on you."

I don't know what to think. Did I took the wrong job? These are not kids, they're teens!

„I…I brought the food." I already hate them. Even the boys around my age are _normal_.

„Good, bring it to the desk." He pointed it with his finger to a direction and I followed his finger to where he points at. As I went to the Desk I felt something hit my food and I almost slipped. I looked back and I see them giggling. I want to hit them so bad but I need to restrain myself from it, stupid rich boys.

„Please eat it while it's still warm. I made Japanese Curry with Rice." I said and opened the lid.

„Curry?…Fine but only if you eat it first." Do they think that I poison them?! Out of frustration I grabbed a spoon and shoved the food into my mouth. I chewed and savored the spice of it.

„See? It's fine." And handed the spoon to the twin who was nearer to me.

„Ew. I don't want to now. You touched it with your mouth." I then got pissed off and took the spoon in my hand again, scooped it full and pushed it into his mouth.

He got surprised and almost gagged but I forced it into his mouth. „You don't want to it? Do you know how ungrateful you guys are?! Meanwhile someone out there is hungry and begging for food and gives no F*** about it. So shut up and eat it now!" I finally breathed and felt exhausted from yelling at them. Both of them are surprised by my outrage. For a minute it was all silent and awkward, I knew that they're going to tell it about their parents and I'm getting into trouble for assaulting the twin. But surprisingly they behaved and went to the tray and began to eat. At that moment I didn't know what they were thinking but I didn't care. Whenever I made food, I always thought of Naoki, he always looked forward when I was cooking. Mom can cook too but that as great as me. In the past dad cooked for us but I took over.

„…It's good." At first I didn't hear what he said.

„Pardon?"

„I said it's good, are you happy now?" For once I feel happy but only for a moment, I know the dreaded moment comes when his Father or Mother comes and yells at me and maybe even reporting to the police.

„Um, I know I shouldn't have done it but I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I kinda thought of my brother when he is hungry and the food is going to waste."

„It's alright and don't worry. I won't tell my parents about it, Kaoru?" He then looked to his twin, Kaoru. I think I might get the hang of it, who is who.

„Mh. It's alright. Uh, Nana was it? We apologise." Kaoru said. For some reason I don't feel so angry anymore. They're genuinely apologising. I guess no one really told them how mean they are.

„It's fine, I'm glad you guys like it." I smiled.

„So, how long are you going to stay?" Hikaru asked while he licked his spoon.

„I really don't know but I guess I will be going at 8 or do guys wish me to go home sooner?"

At that they both looked at each other and turned back to me again.

„Say, want to play a game?" Hikaru asked.

„If you win, you can go now. If you lose, you need to stay till 8. How about it?"

At first I wanted to play but I wasn't sure if they were pranking me again.

„This is not a prank, I swear." They said at the same time.

„Fine. So what kind of game is it?"

„It's _Which one is Hikaru? Game!._ You need to guess who is who. Are you in?"

„Sure." I nod. I still don't know much about them but I can definitely tell them apart. They look similar but there is a strong contrast between the two of them and I think they don't even realise it.

They went to their Walk In Closet and after a couple seconds they had a Beret on.

„Are you ready?" They said in unison. They're doing it on purpose…

„Yeah." I just stared at Hikaru the whole time because he is the one who got my attention the first time we met and I see something that Kaoru doesn't have. He is the mischief one. I can see that glint in his eyes.

They switched and danced for a while. About a minute later, they stopped.

„Do you know?"

„Hikaru is on my left side and Kaoru on the right." It was silent for minute. Did I guess wrong? That couldn't be. I know that Hikaru is on my left. It's like black and white.

For some reason the atmosphere changed. „Say. How could you tell?" Kaoru asked then he looked to his brother.

„How? Well even though you may look almost the same, you guys are still two different people. You're brothers and not one person." They stared at me shocked? At first I thought I offended them, because you know, they're twins and it's my first time seeing one and well I thought I hurt their feelings and stuff.

„Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-!" Suddenly they hugged me. I'm confused and don't understand what is going on. Some moments later, they let go of me and stand in front of me smiling.

"You can tell. As promised you can go now." Kaoru said. For some reason both of them aren't being pricks anymore but seem more open?

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Hikaru looked kind of disappointed that I'll go soon.

"Well that depends on your parents. Your father hired me this afternoon so I think they need to watch if I'm qualified being your babysitter…" Hm, for the being the friend part, I guess I will shut up about that.

"Alright. Can we have your number?" I gave the twins my numbers and prepared to go home. It was an interesting day and I really thought that it would go bad but I guess luck was on my side and hope that everything will be better in the future.

As I went home I threw my school bag to the side and threw myself to my bed.

"I hope I can keep the job." I was actually tired and because of the twins I felt more tired than usual and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

-Meanwhile somewhere else-

"Say, Hikaru." Kaoru looked to his brother while they were sitting at the window frame and looked at the moon.

"Hm?" He replied while staring at the moon.

"It's the first time that someone can tell us apart."

"I know. To be honest, I didn't liked her at the beginning because I thought she would be like the old hags. But I was wrong, she is different. She doesn't see us as one person…it made me really happy, have you felt it too?"

Hikaru then turns to his brother and waited for him. Kaoru was still staring up and thought of the moment when they played their game.

"Mh. I felt it and I hope that she will be always by our side."

"I hope so too. We've waited for so long now."


	2. Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides my OC. All plots and characters belong to their rightful owner._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hide and Seek**

I slowly opened my eyes and feel the warm sunlight on my face. Birds are chirping outside, so it's still early. I don't use my phone as my alarm because I need to save the battery and also for the electricity bill. I used to have an alarm clock but it was too old and buying new one doesn't matter anymore. I'm a morning person anyway so I don't have any difficulties waking up. I slowly get up and dressed into my school uniform. I only have about 1 year left and then I will graduate. I'm still not sure which school I want to go and I don't have the heart to talk with mother about it, don't want to stress her more with my decision in life. I guess I should consult with my teacher. As I finished button my Jacket, I looked myself in the mirror and turned to see if everything is good. I walked to my desk and shoved the books for today's class. I'm glad that the teacher didn't gave me any homeworks because I was tired yesterday that I forgot to eat.

As I walked to the kitchen-diner room, my mom was already eating and my breakfast is opposite from her. Sunny Side Up with two Toast, yum! It's been a while since I ate this in the morning, the last few months I always ate Rice with Natto.

"Morning!" I said and began to eat my food.

"Mmh." She made a noise while drinking her coffee and continued to eat her toast, I guess she is in a hurry to catch the bus. I looked to my wristwatch. Jup, she needs to go out soon.

"Nana, since you need to go to your work again. I will take Naoki home so no need to worry and focus on your work." She get's up and places the plates into the dishwasher.

"And thanks again, I really appreciate it." She walks to me and gives me a hug.

"Of course, mom. I'm your daughter and need to help you." I placed my toast on the plate and hugged her back.

"Alright. Then see you later, if anything happens just call, ok?" And she walks out.

I always admire my mother that she takes care of us. I wonder if she wants to do her own thing but I guess she can't really. I too finished my meal and place it in the dishwasher and grabbed my bag. I hope that everything goes well.

* * *

\- At the Hitachiin Residence -

I arrived at the Mansion again and still feel uneasy about this place. I'm always scared that if I go somewhere that I will destroy something and lose my job and need to pay for the debt. I'm waiting at the living room and waited for the Twins.

"Hm, what will happen today?" It's still my second day of work and I wonder if they will hire me. Suddenly I feel someone covering my eyes and feel the soft and warm hands of someone.

"Guess who?" The person said. I guess they're already here but I don't know who it is but from this little pranks I guess it's Hikaru.

"Hikaru. Please let go." I asked nicely, I was never this close to a boy. I can literally feel his body pressing behind me.

"Alright, since you knew who I am." I can smell a nice scent coming from him. A fresh and minty scent. I turned around and looked at them. They're grinning like the cheshire cat. For some reason I don't like this.

"Nana, do you want to play another game with us?" Kaoru asked this time. Now that I look at them together, I really see the difference between them. It's really interesting that they're so similar but different at the same time.

"Sure, what's this time?" I hope it's not like catch or anything…Yes there are some teens who still play it. Even in my class the boys do it.

"How about Hide and Seek?" Hikaru said and looked to his brother. They're doing it again. Communicating through their eyes. Hm, well it's better than catch. But for some reason I don't feel at ease with this.

"But we a condition. We can always change our hiding places and you need to find us within one hour. If you don't catch us, you will get punished! But if you win, you can go home sooner."  
Well I like the prize, if I win but in one hour, in this mansion? I know it will be difficult especially that they will change their hiding places. Urgh, should I or not? Ugh, whatever. There is no fun if I don't take the risk.

"Alright. How long do I need to count?" I still haven't remember much about the outline of the mansion and I hope I can make it in time. For now I only know about the kitchen, their room and this living room.

"Count to 50. Are you ready?" They asked, they're preparing to sprint and search for a place.

"Yeah. GO! One, Two, Three…" As I turn around and close my eyes, I hear them run.

* * *

Damn, where could they be? I already went to the first places that I know and couldn't find them. I wasted 10 minutes and only have 50 minutes left. Not good! I continued to walk around and followed to a long hallway. It's really quiet and there are many framed paintings and picture on the wall and in between a nice amount of space. I admire their parents, if we were rich we could have paid our debts and other stuff and could live a normal life. Mom would probably relaxing at the living room and making her own stuff. Naoki would have a baseball bat and always come home dirty. And me, I would be still painting. But that's all a dream. Maybe in the future when we're older but would have lost so many opportunities.  
As I continue to walk along the hallway I noticed a painting.

"The Shooting Star"

The Painting is painted with a night sky and a long white streak as the shooting star, in the upper part area. On the lower part there is a man and a little girl looking up to the night sky. Hm, it looks familiar, where have I seen it before?  
But suddenly I saw something to my right and followed it. I wasn't sure what it was. I then see a big door and there is a plate that says "Office". Maybe it was one of the workers or even Mr. or Mrs. Hitachiin. I wouldn't risk it but then I stopped. But what if they're in there? Did they do it on purpose? I slowly walked to the door and put my left ear to the door. I can't hear anything and knocked on the door. I also hear anyone reply back, so I slowly turned the doorknob and open the door.  
The room is very big and on each side there is a bookcase and in the front of the windows, there is an office desk. On top of the desk, there are many books and papers stabled. I then hear someone giggle and immediately knew that they're here. But which makes me think, didn't they hear that I knocked? I guess the door is too thick and it was to light. Oh well, it saves me some trouble. I slowly approached the desk and try to listen what they're talking about.

"I bet she will never come in here. But I'm glad we could talk with dad about it."

"Do you think so? I hope she didn't saw us that we ran in here. Maybe I should have chosen another place to hide…"

"What makes you think like that? She was staring at the painting so it was our chance. I don't think she saw us. And if she did, she would have already found us. There is only 30 minutes left and time flies easily!" I think, that was Hikaru. Maybe I should wait a bit longer.

"Not so loud! But if you say so. Do you brought the game with you? I still can't finish the 57th Level. That dungeon is like impossible to beat!"

"Jup, here. But we used this opportunity to talk with dad and I'm glad that she can stay with us. By the way, you need to jump at this part, otherwise the dragon will catch you."

"I'm glad too, do you have plans what we can do with her after she loses? Oh, damn. Here, your turn."

"Urgh. Not really, more like I can't think of anything at the moment. Argh! Damn, I thought this would work, how the hell do we beat this part?"

"Well, you actually need to get this item first before jumping there, then the dragon will be slowed and you can escape to the next level. Give it to me, I will do it. I always watch the boys in my class play it. Ah and by they way. I caught you guys." I tapped both on their shoulder and sit in between this tiny space that is left. They looked at me shocked and I took the GamePad from Hikaru's hand. I reseted the Level and finished it a minutes later.

"Here. You can do the next level, Kaoru." I handed him their GamePad back and they still looked shocked.

"How did you find us?" "How long were you here?" They asked the same time.

"Just a few minutes after you entered this room. I didn't know if it was you guys but I took the risk and I'm glad."

"Hikaru! I told you she saw us." Kaoru said, pouting a bit. He looks cute like this.

"Huh? It's not my fault that you were a bit slower than me." Hikaru replied back a bit irritated that it's his fault.

"Well I wasn't the one who took so long to open the door." Uh oh, better stop them.

"Guys, guys. Stop now. It doesn't matter anymore, I won and you guys lose."

"It does matter!"

"Well, since I won and I can go home sooner. I decided to change it a bit. Instead of going home, I will stay with you guys but you gotta behave and we do the stuff that I want to do."  
They stared at me for a while and began to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. I kinda enjoy staying with you guys and since I'm your babysitter I also need to get to know you guys better."

After that we went to the kitchen, dinner was soon and I cooked for them while the watched me.  
It was fun and while eating together, I now know much more about them. For some reason I also feel much more comfortable with them now. Yesterday I didn't like them but now I do. It's been a while since I enjoyed and having fun with others. It's not like at school when I'm with my friends.

Maybe just maybe I need them more than they need me.


	3. Chapter 2: Ouran Academy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides my OC. All plots and characters belong to their rightful owner._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ouran Academy!**

It's been three months since I got hired by the Hitachiin's. After a week I got to talk with Mr. Hitachiin again and he hired me. I get ¥ 110, 625 and that's so much for just this job! And I only need to work on Monday – Saturday. Not that I complain but it's just the amount for this job is crazy. But thanks to this job I can help my mother now. Just last week we can buy more food now and we had High Quality Steak for dinner! It was so good.

Also, the twins are much nicer now. For some reason they only want me to cook their meal. They always say, „Make us food that you eat." Or something similar. They actually enjoy what I cook and I'm glad. November ends soon and last week I got an survey that I need to fill out. My School choice…I don't really have one that I like and I will graduate in 5 months. I'm actually quite nervous about it. I already talked to my teacher about it but I don't like any of the schools that he recommended.

Now I'm in the kitchen of the Hitachiin's and still decide what I should cook.

„Nana." Hikaru called and I turned around. Him and Kaoru are sitting at the bar.

„What's the matter? You've been sighing for the 7th time now. Are you tired or something?" He looks concerned and I feel ashamed of myself.

„No no…no. I'm not tired or anything. It's just, I have a problem that I can't solve and feel like I'm stuck." I look down and just feel hopeless. I pretty much have everything I need and want but only this school matter is kind of making me feel so frustrated.

„What do you mean?" This time Kaoru asks.

„Well I still need to choose which school I want to go. I will graduate in five months and I still haven't found one I like." I opened the fridge and see that there is a fresh walleye. I took it out and started to fillet.

„That's it? Man, I wish I could have your problems. I would instantly solve them. Just go with us and everything is fine." Is it that easy?

„Fine, then please switch my problem with yours, Hikaru. I want to see how you do it. Besides, I can't go to prestigious school like you guys."

"It's like any other school, isn't it?" This time he pouted. I guess he is annoyed.

"It's not about the education there, it's the money. I can't afford it, not even in 30 years or more." After I fillet the Walleye, I began to cut it in pieces and rubbed it with red pepper and other spices. Come to think of it, are they allergic to anything?

"By the way, are you guys allergic to anything? I've been cooking so long and I've never asked this."

"Not that I know. What are you putting on the fish?" I felt someone stand next to me and I glanced to him. "Red pepper and some other stuff." After rubbing a while I began to cut the fish in smaller portions and put the parts on the Baking Tray. I looked at the Oven to see if the it's hot enough and put the tray inside.

"It will take another 15 minutes, I still need to do the rice. Meanwhile you and Kaoru can eat some small snacks, if you want."

"Fine, are they any puddings left from yesterday?" I walked to the fridge. I rummaged a bit and found only one container."

"Yeah but there is only one left." I took it and placed it on the counter.

"That's fine, we can share it. We'll be in my room." Kaoru said and took the container with him. Hikaru took two spoons and followed after him. Just as he passed me by I noticed that his hair has grown longer. The hairstyle is changing a bit but not only that. He also grew taller. I'm sometimes really fascinated by the human body. I shook my head and concentrated on the cooking again. I washed the rice and put it in the rice cooker and set the timer to 15 minutes.

Finally after a while, the fish and rice are ready. I took it out of the oven and placed the tray on the counter and let it cool. I took the apron off and left the kitchen to call for them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Dinner is ready." I knocked on Kaoru's door and opened it. Great, just my luck. They're not in their room. I hope they're not doing another prank otherwise the next time I cook, I'll make them regret.

I closed the door and began to search for them, thankfully it didn't take too long and they were in the living room but they're not alone. Two other people are there sitting on the opposite from the couch. I realised that Mr. Hitachiin and a woman next to him are here.I don't know if I should disturb them, should I?

But before I could do anything. Mr. Hitachiin noticed me and invited me to the couch.

"Good day, Mr. Hitachiin." I bowed and hope that I make a good impression on the woman. "Likewise."

"Ah! Are you Nana?" The woman asked. She looks very beautiful and has a dazzling smile. She looks familiar.

"Yes, Ma'am. Nana Mizushima at your service." I bowed again.

"Oh dear, she is so polite and cute. Why didn't I met you sooner. I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin, the mother of these boys. I hope they weren't to hard to handle."

"Not at all Ma'am."

"Oh stop it." She body shudders and she looks kind of frustrated? "Please, call me Yuzuha. I feel like an old woman whenever someone calls me by my last name." I giggled a bit and kind of understand.

"So, I heard so much about you and also heard that you have a problem about choosing your high school? Is that correct?"

"Yes. I hope I wasn't being annoying or anything." I feel kind of ashamed now. I shouldn't have told them about my problem. I bet they had their own problems…

"Do you want to go the Ouran Academy?" What?

"P-pardon? I mean, yes! I would, if there is any opportunity I would take it!"

"Good, then it's decided. You'll go with my boys to the school! Don't worry about the money, for us it's not that much. I already know about your situation from my husband. I don't pity you but I would like to help you. You always took take care of my boys and I feel like it's not good enough to pay for your job. The only thing I want from you is that you also help with my boys and you need to enjoy your school life. Is that alright with you?"

I couldn't say anything. Did I just hear right? I, me, Nana will be going to Ouran. _Ouran._ **Ouran.** OMG! I felt so overwhelmed and began to cry. This is the best thing that happened in my life.

"T-Thank you." My tears flowed down to my chin and I felt someone hug and pat me on my head. It's been a while since I cried so much, the last time I cried this much was on my father's funeral.

"I will send the application form to Ouran and also to your school to notify that you have chosen and will be going to a high school, ok? You can go home early and rest. And say hi from us to your mother."

I only nod and nod. I couldn't speak and wanted to thank them till I lose my voice. I'm so glad that I've met such great people.

I got my school bag and the twins followed me. I stopped at the door and turned around.

"Before I go. Was it you guys?"

" **Hm? What do you mean?"** They grinned just like the cheshire cat, again. But this time, I feel comfortable around them.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I smiled and walked to them and hugged them. I felt them stiffen under my touch but slowly they hugged me back. I know it's not much but I wanted to show them that I really appreciate for what they have done for me.

"You guys are the best. I'm glad I met you."

After our moment, they walked me to the station to see me off.

* * *

I arrived at home and still waiting for mom. From what I remember, she told me has a long day. But it's 6pm so I guess she will be home soon.

Naoki is watching the TV as always. He likes the new TV-Show "Hello hello!" It's a kid show. On every episode there is a new celebrity and the introduce themselves and show what their talents are and stuff. It doesn't really interest me but it does for my brother. I patted on his head and he is so focused on the show that he totally ignores me.

I hear a click noise at the front door and walked to the direction.

"Mom!" I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm home. What's the matter with you? Were you lonely? It took me a bit longer today because I went to buy a cake!"

"What? Why? But thanks, I guess."

"Well, I got a call from your teacher that you have chosen a school. But not any school. It's Ouran!" She jumped up and down while we're still hugging.

"I'm so happy for you! And please, thank the Hitachiin's for me again. After your teacher told me, I needed to call them and thanked them many times."

"Oh mom. First, stop jumping or you'll ruin the cake! And second I will thank them again. I can't even describe how happy I am." We stopped jumping and went to the Kitchen and she placed the cake on the counter.

"I'm really happy for you. I wish your dad would be here. Want to know something interesting?"

"What?" Now I'm curious. I don't remeber much about my dad but mom always tells he was a good man. The only thing we have now is his picture from High School.

"Your dad used to go there."

"What?! What do you mean, tell me now!" I've never ever heard of him going to that school. Since when? Was he rich?

"Well he attended for a short time and something happened. After that he went to a public school. But I'll tell you another time. Right now we need to celebrate for you! Wohoo!"

Before I could get anything out of her, we started to celebrate. I still wonder why Hikaru and Kaoru did it for me.


	4. Chapter 3: Host Club Maid

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides my OC. All plots and characters belong to their rightful owner._

* * *

 **Note:**

Thank you so much for reading this story!^^ It's awesome that so many people are reading this story. I really appreciate it and you will continue to like it.  
Happy Easter and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Host Club Maid**

It's March now and today I've graduated from school. I cried with my friends and said our goodbyes. I can still see them, it's only a district away. Ouran is in Bunkyo and my friends are going to Shinjuku Senior High School. We can still meet from time to time but I think I need to focus on school most of the time.

Ouran starts for me in one week. I still got some time left to study some subjects. I also noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru had become more friendly. I didn't want to question about it and I'm kinda glad. Maybe they found some new friends? I really can't tell. Sometimes I wonder what they're thinking but I'm to shy to ask and don't want to hurt their feelings. But thanks to their kindness they helped me quite a lot in Greek, French and Modern Literature.

Yesterday talked with me about my work and he will continue pay me. He also said that now that I also attend the same school I actually don't need to come after school to their house unless I want to. They pay me more money now that I will be in school and I need to stay with them. It's the best job that I have but one day I gotta quit and choose a career that I need to pursue but until then I still have time.

* * *

 ** _One Week Later - School Ceremony_**

Today is the day, I'm standing at the front of the school. Ouran Academy at the High School Section. It's so big and it took me 20 minutes from the Main Gate to here. I haven't heard from Hikaru and Kaoru for a few days but I guess they were preparing for something so I heard.

I have my documents in my hand. I will be in the D Class. Hikaru and Kaoru will be in Class A. I guess if I want to reach up to their level, I need to study harder. I also heard that a commoner is in their Class too. I wonder what the person looks like. Oh well. I can still go later to their class.

As I entered the class I felt all eyes on me. I noticed that the class has many male Students and only a few girls.

"Who's that chick?"

"I've never seen her before."

"She kinda looks cute, don't cha think?"

"I think she is that commoner too. Heard that a family paid everything for her, don't know which one though."

I suddenly feel so conscious about my body and felt myself shrink. I just want to this class to end quickly and go to the twins.

Finally after 5 mintues, to me it felt like an eternity, the teacher came and introduced himself. Before he started the class he began to do the attendance list.

After a while I heard my name. "Nana Mizushima."

"Here." And see nod his head. I still feel some eyes on me and realised that I needed to introduce myself. I stand up from my seat and bowed a bit.

"…nice to meet you all. You can call me Nana. I'm new to this school and hope I can make some friends. My dreams for now is to get good grades." And sit on my seat again.

This is so awkward.

* * *

 _ **Lunch**_

It's finally lunch and I immediately went out of the classroom. Class A is on the next floor so it took me a while to get up there.

The class is kinda of half empty, I looked around and don't see them. I almost bumped into someone and looked down. Yeah, by the way I'm 170cm/5'6". A student with messy hair and big glasses looked up to me.

"Ah, sorry didn't see you. Say, do you know where the Hitachiin's are?"

"The twins? Well as soon the bell rang, they are the first who got out of the classroom and they don't really talk to anyone, not that I care. Anything else?"

"No and thank you." The person nod and walked away. Hm, I wanted to see them. I sighed and went to the cafeteria. Maybe they're already there and eating. After that I went to the cafeteria and couldn't find them either. Disappointed again I decided to line up at order something but before I even continued I looked at the menu and the price. I almost fainted.

One lunch meal costs ¥10,200(*)! I went back to my classroom and skipped lunch. My stomach growled from time to time and I'm really hungry right now. I looked through my bag and found a diet bar. It's better than nothing. Starting tomorrow, I need to pack my own lunch. Now that I have nothing better to do and I can't find the twins. I started to study and prepared for the next class.

It's in the afternoon now and I feel kind of lonely. I haven't really talked to anyone and couldn't find the twins.

I got a message on my phone and quickly opened it.

" _How was your day?_ " -Kaoru

" ** _It was fine. I searched for you and Hikaru, where were you?_** "

" _Ah sorry. We needed to do something and that's why you couldn't find us. Anyway, don't wait for us today. We still need to finish some stuff. I'll tell you do tomorrow._ "

What's going on? I feel like that they're hiding something…

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same. No one really talked to me and I was alone in the roof eating my bentou. I I looked for the twins again but they were neither to be seen.

Maybe I should try talk with my classmates. But many of them are from the yakuza. They always looks so intimidating.

I looked to the clock and slowly packed my bentou and web back to class.

School ends soon again and I'm packing my books into my bag. My phone is blinking and I opened the new message.

" _Hey! Are you still in school?_ " - Hikaru

" ** _Yeah. Why?_** "

" _Good. Do you know where the 3rd Music room is?_ "

" ** _No…_** "

" **Ok ok. Go to the last floor of the school. It's after you pass the library and you will see the room.** "

I wonder what is there? I put my phone in the dress pocket and quickly gathered the books in my bag.

I followed the directions and arrived at the door. I look up to the sign "3rd Music Room"and looked back to the door. I slowly open the door and smell a nice scent. Rose petals are flowing to me."Welcome."

6 guys are standing a few feet away and they are good looking. Then I noticed that the twins are standing there. Their hairstyles are different now and have a nice smile.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

" **Ah. There you are. Took you long enough. We almost thought that you got lost**."

"What's this about?"

Suddenly the blonde haired guy appears before me.

"Ah! Is this beautiful lady you guys had been talking about? Welcome, I hope they were nice to you. Do you have any preference?"

"Loli-Shota, Wild, Little Devil, Cool or maybe even me Prince Charming type?"

What is going on?!

"Kya!" I got overwhelmed by this situation and ran to to twins and hid behind them. Who are they? Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me and have an expressions that I can't really tell.

"Milord. Please don't assault on our friend." Kaoru places his hand on my left shoulder.

"You're already frightened her." Hikaru places his hand on my waist.

"Oh! So you like the Little Devil type?" He strutted elegantly to us.

"Guys, what is he talking about?" I looked up to them. Left and right and need some answers.

"Ah, we forgot to tell you. We're in a Club now and it's called Ouran Host Club and we're one of the hosts."

I blinked several times to rethink if I heard right.

"So like a real Host Club? Where you serve and entertain the clients?" I think I heard right…

"Jup exactly! And since we knooow how lonely you always feel. We want you to join us." Kaoru said and had a dark look.

"But it will be better. You're the maid of the Hosts and will help us with the service!" So does Hikaru and together they really looked like devils. I can see flames and dark mountains behind them in the background. What did I get into?!

"If that's alright with you, Kyoya." They turned to the black haired glasses guy and he has a clipboard in his hands. He is writing something down.

"That's alright as long as we don't have to pay for her."

"What?! Wait a minute. I haven't agreed to anything yet!" I never said I wanted to join!

"Are you sure? I heard from a classmate saying that you were searching for us. Just like a puppy. Right, Kaoru?"

"Oh yes and when we saw you left you had a disappointed look and always looked around for us."

I felt so embarrassed that they knew and needed to agree anyway. I can't escape and what they said is true. I do feel lonely because I haven't talked to my classmates yet and I feel like they don't bother me.

"…fine, I give up. I'm in your care now." I bowed to the members of the club. I got back up and was surprised that they all looked happy.

"Nana, we will usually eat in here and prepare for the club activity and eat our lunch here so no need to search for us again." Hikaru ruffled my hair and Kaoru patted on my shoulder.

"Hey! Stop it." I tried to stop them but they just continue messing with me.

"Nah this is too much fun!" I wanted to get back at them but shoved the thoughts to the side. I feel really happy now. At first I was scared that they abandoned me and felt maybe ashamed of me because I'm a commoner but it was just my imagination.

Well I guess one of my problem are solved now and thanks to them I also met four new people. I need to thank them later.

* * *

(*) **About $90,- USD.**


	5. Chapter 4: New Host, The Natural Type!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides my OC. All plots and characters belong to their rightful owner._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Host, The Natural Type!**

It's been a few months now and been working hard at the club. Each week there are more customers and the boys are really doing an amazing job. I'm surprised and actually thought they would only play around but they really entertain and make their customers happy.

I'm at the kitchen and cleaning some of the tea cups. As I dry them with a dry towel I put the rest on the dish rack. Now I'm checking on the supplies we still have. I made a list for each tea brand and for the snacks. I checked each item on the list and those we need to order again, I circled it. I got up from the floor and patted on my skirt and dusted the dirt off.

I looked around for Kyoya and see him hanging out with his clients. It's been a while since he is attending to his own table. Usually he makes calculations on the items we buy and sell. I walked to him and coughed lightly.

"Kyoya, may I have a word with you?" He excused himself from his customer and we went somewhere quiet.

"I checked on our supplies and here is the list of our current inventory."

"Thank you. I will order them now." And he walked away.

Well that's the kind of stuff I'm doing now. It's not bad, it's almost the same stuff I do at home. Brewing tea, making snacks, doing chores. It's not difficult...But maybe for the rich brats.

"Kyaaa~" Some girls were fangirling and I looked to the direction where the noise is coming from. It's the twins again, doing their Brother Complex Scene. They're holding each other and they're so close that they're almost kissing. I feel my cheeks blush and looked away. After working here for a few weeks I kinda of understand how each of them works. Every Host have their own 'technique' to entertain their clients. As for the Twins they usually do their brotherly forbidden love aka incest act. Girls seem to like that. I don't know why and I don't want to know. It's like reading Yaoi or Shounen Ai Mangas and I will never understand it.

* * *

Today I'm a bit late. I still had some talk with my teacher and asked for some advice for Greek Class. I still have difficulties with the phrases and asked if she has some extra homework for me. She made some new homeworkes for me and I quickly thanked her and ran out of the room while stuffing the papers in my bag.

I was running through the halls and trying to avoid the students. I hope that I don't arrive too late and that they're still preparing. I don't want to get on Kyoya's bad side. There was a time when he was in a bad mood, I was really frightened. He had a very dark aura and I felt the room chill. Never again, will I disturb him when he is taking a nap. I should have listen to the twins at that time.

As I finally arrive at the 3rd Music Room, I took a quick break and catched me breath. I open the door I see an interesting scene before me. A scrawny looking kid is on the floor with a broken vase and Tamaki is sitting on his seat.

"…From now on, you are the Host Club's Dog!" And pointed at him.

Everyone surrounded the boy and I see his Soul leaving his body. That's interesting.

* * *

As always the Host Club is open in the afternoon and the clients came flocking in. Everyone is at their designated Host, drinking tea and eating snacks.

Giggles can be heard and a nice melody is playing in the background. Girls are sipping on their tea and want to get the attention of their Host.

"Where will you take me during the Summer, Tamaki-kun?"  
 _"Anywhere you want."_  
"What is your favorite Music, Tamaki-kun?"  
 _"Whatever you favor."_  
"I baked a Cake today. Would you please eat some?"  
 _"If you feed me."_  
"KYAAA!"

The boy then looks to the twins table and it's almost the same thing.

"I don't understand this world…" The boy looks kind of weirded out about the clubs acivity.

Kyoya appears next to the boy and explains it.

"Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer customers needs. By the way, Tamaki is our best."

"What, THAT guy is number one?" Kyoya gave him a notebook of the requests from each hosts. "Geh! His requests rate is 70%!?"

"You will be taking care of Chores for a while. Run away if you want…But I have an excellent staff at home. By the way, do you have your passport?" You can see a background scene playing behind him. An Army of Police Forces are standing and saluting to the Ootori families Signet. The boy looked so frightened and sweated a lot, I think the boys know that he can't outrun him. I feel for him. Kyoya is evil as always. His Titel 'Demon Lord' really fits him.

"Nana, you will be working with Fujioka-san. Teach everything this person needs and I hope everything will be in order, alright?" I nodded and patted on his shoulder.

"Let's go. I will show you to the kitchen." The boy followed me and I showed him the kitchen and where the stuff is.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nana Mizushima from Class D and a first year." I took my hand out to shake with him.

"Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you. I'm also a first year but from Class A." AH! I remember him now. He is the commoner who got the Scholarship based on the entrance exam. And also at that time when I searched for the twin I bumped into him. Hm? But the last time I saw this person with a Girl's Uniform…Crossdressing?

At that moment. Nana already realised that Haruhi is a girl and the others will figure it later.

"Well let's see. Do you have any skills like brewing tea or making snacks?"

"Yeah, at home I do most of the house chores and cook for my dad."

"Alright, then I'll show you how we prepare tea for the customers. They like the high quality stuff and are usually different made than the tea we drink."

"We?" She looked confused at me. Oh, I guess she thinks that I'm a rich kid too.

"I'm a commoner too, living in a normal household. So which makes us buddies or something."

"Eh? Really, how did you get in here?"

"It's a long story but…you see the twins there?"She nod and looked at their table.

"I've known them since last year and I work for their family. Their parents were nice to me and helped me get into this school. So instead of doing like the entrance exam like you, they paid most of the tuition for me and that's why I can attend here."

"Oh that's nice of them…Is this how you do it?" I looked at her side and see that she filled of the cups.

"Jup, just like this. You learn fast, that's great. Now let's put them on this tray cart and I think Tamaki wants something from you." I pointed her with my head to him and he is standing near the window.

I didn't paid them anymore attention and continued with my work. I went to almost every table and the last but not least is Hikaru and Kaoru's.

"Thank you, Mizushima-san." I nodded and brought it to the kitchen. Most of my work is done and decided to observe what they're doing. It's quite noisy and started to listen in their conversation.

Fujioka-san is explaining how she searched for quiet place to learn. The library was full and that's how she found this room. As always Tamaki is being overdramatic. I sometimes wonder how his mind works. He is either stupid or just really naive. Maybe it's both.

"OK Haruhi! Time to learn! Maybe it is impossible with your looks, but I'll train you thoroughly! Let me see…You could probably get…100 People! If you can get 100 people to request you, you are debt free! And be a Host Star of Oshin World! " Oh boy. Something big is going to happen.

Haruhi looked at me and was about to cry. Aww, I guess she would rather do the chores than that. I looked at the apologetic and shook my head. I can't go against Tamaki. When he has something on his mind that he wants to do, no one can really stop him.

Good luck!

* * *

Tamaki started teaching her how to be a gentleman. Etiquette is an important point for a Host. Somehow she managed to make Tamaki feel depressed and he went to a corner. That girl is a genius. Uh…why do I feel like I got influenced by the twins.

"I'm sorry, I was lying. I did feel a small spark." She was trying to comfort him but got interrupted by Honey-senpai.

"Ha~ru-chan! Do you want to eat cakes together?" Honey-senpai clings to Haruhi and looks cute as always even though he is the oldest.

"Well…no, I don't really like sweets."

"Usa-chan is a stuffed Bunny for Honey-Senpai."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of rabbits, either…"

"You don't like my Usa-chan?"

"Eh…" Hit right the spot. He uses his puppy eyes, he is really too cute.

Kyoya then went to Haruhi gave her a shopping list.

"Fujioka. Here is a list that you need to buy. We're out of supplies. Please, be fast." I think she looked kind of pissed off but didn't complain. I walked to her and patted on her shoulder. She looks up to me and kinda looked sad.

* * *

I was in the kitchen making some cupcakes when suddenly a loud commotion was happening near Tamaki's table. I still need to wait for another 20 minutes till the batch is finished. So I went outside to watch.

"Oh! Isn't this the one peasants made? That if you pour hot water, the coffee is ready to drink?" Tamaki holds the container in his hand and looks so fascinated. I can almost see his eyes sparkling.

"I see…This is the rumored Peasant's…" Even Kyoya!?

"I wanted to try it once~." Mori-senpai is behind him and nods.

"So it's true that poor people don't even have time to grind beans…" Hoi hoi hoi. What the hell Kaoru. I brought so many times my coffee from 7/11 and you just realise this now? Like it's your first time?

"Such lovely wisdom from peasants." I looked at Hikaru with a blank stare. He noticed that I staring at him and he almost laughed at me. He hides behind his hand and tries to stop. Very funny.

"Shitty rich kids…" I giggled as she commented on their behaviour. It's actually funny to watch. I looked next to me and the red haired client from Tamaki looks unamused. Interesting, is she jealous? Oh, well let's see how it goes. I didn't want to pay to much attention until I see her cup almost empty. Without a word, I filled her cup and continue my routines.

Suddenly I hear my name called. "Nana, come here for a second. We need your help."

* * *

And so, me and Haruhi began to brew the instant coffee and poured all the cups. I wish I could film all of this. Everyone is so excited to taste it.

"…Please don't blame me if it doesn't suit your tastes." I poured my own cup to taste the coffee. I never tried this brand before. It's strong and I'm not used to it but the taste is just fine, well to me.

"It's fine don't worry."

Then we see a client who is hesitating drinking it and Tamaki approaches her.

"How about mouth-to-mouth…?"

"I…I'll drink it!" She blushes and drank her coffee. Then everyone cheers and drinks their coffee. Gosh they are so dramatic.

Suddenly Tamaki wants to try some Ramen. The twins began to choose their own but were unsure how to use it. I took both of their package began to explain.

"So first of all you take all the contains out. You see these small packages? These are the ingredient and oil. You take the ramen out and open the Spices. You place it here and then the ramen. Otherwise the ingredients won't be stuck on the lid if you had done it the other way."

"Oooooh! What an amazing technique!" Hikaru and Kaoru were behind me and grasped my shoulders. They were so amazed that they let me do their work.

"You commoners are amazing! Fujioka, you are wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body…?" He grasped Haruhi's face and Haruhi looks uninterested.

"Please, don't."

Then I feel the twins behind me positioning themselves.

"It doesn't match the picture does it, Kaoru?" They make a thinking pose holding their chin on their forefinger and thumb.

"I agree with you, Hikaru. The situation doesn't add up." They explain how females likes beautiful homosexuals. They approach her and began try to 'seduce' her into their world.

But everyone agrees that Haruhi doesn't look attractive enough to do anything and decided to help with her look. Tamaki takes off her glasses and everything stops.

I peeked over and too see that she has beautiful big doe eyes and it matches her face!

Everything was fast but we began to style and trim her hair. I helped the twins her hair. While the others got her the school uniform and contact lenses.

It's kind of a waste that we can't show her own beauty. But I still haven't said anything about her gender and it's not my place to. It's her own decisions and I just go with the flow. I'm also interested what the reactions of the others are.

After a while she was brought to the changing room and got out. She looks very gorgeous now and the twins looks satisfied. I looked at them and can see that they've also realised that she is a girl. I'm kind of glad that. As for Tamaki, he is still clueless as ever. But what shocked me is that the school uniform costs ¥300,000. I'm glad I haven't any accidents with mine, otherwise I'm fucked up!

Tamaki then arranged for Haruhi's first engagement with her clients and the girls were all surrounding her.

The girls asked her many questions and then she explains how she began to cook for her father and stuff. She looks happy and her face is very refreshing. For some reason my heart was beating too.

And every girl began to get excited and asked her more and would come and requests for her. This girl has skills and she doesn't know it. A natural lady killer.

She get's to know about the other Hosts and see how they work. I was doing my own work and heard another commotion. Mori releases Haruhi from Tamaki's grip and holds her up. Meanwhile the Twins are playing with their game again.

"Which one of us is Hikaru-kun? Game!" I just watched enjoyed how happy they are now. I don't need to guess and already know who is who. It's so natural for me now. I can clearly see their different personality. The clients got a bit confused and looked towards me.

"What do you think Nana?" I walked to them and stared at the twins.

"Well I don't want to tell otherwise it's boring. How about Haruhi-kun? Do you know?" I turned towards her who was behind me.

"What a lame game. Alright, to my right is Kaoru and left is Hikaru." They made a rejection sound like in the tv shows and clapped their hands.

"You got it wrong-!"

Eh?…She got it right. That's the first time I see that someone knows. She didn't guess like others but she knew. For some reason I felt a pain in my heart for a split second. I hold my hand to my heart. It's not only me anymore. I guess they're happy that now another person knows. I looked at them and I'm right. They look surprised.

"No, I'm right. You guys look alike, but you are slightly different."

The girls complimented and praised Haruhi and the twins feel flustered that she beat at their own game. Suddenly a client sees a bandage on Haruhi's finger.

A bandage? At lunch her finger was still fine when she helped me in the kitchen and she is a skilled cook so there shouldn't be there. Something is weird.

I notice a blurred shadow coming out of the backroom the club. I investigate it and see the red haired client again, I believe she is called Ayanokouji. What a long ass name.

I followed the person and see her in the garden she throws a bag into the pond. The hell? I don't think that is her own bag. Unless she is crazy now that she wants to wash it.

Haruhi then walks out of the backroom. "Haruhi?"

"Ah, Nana. Sorry, I…need to go back to the classroom. I actually forgot my bag."

"Alright, please come back soon!"

"Got it!"

Yeah, that definitely was her but I don't have any evidence, but it's still better to explain to Kyoya about it. I may not be a person with high etiquette like the others but I have at least common sense to know that this behaviour is not acceptable. Especially from a client.

I walked back to the room and see Kyoya standing there. I approach him and began to question Ayanokouji behaviour.

"Kyoya. I saw someone walk in here and I don't want to accuse someone already without evidence but I think it was one of Tamaki's client and she took his bag and threw it into the pond."

"Ah. I already know. I saw it from the Security Camera's. I also noticed that Fujioka got some troubles lately." He is tapping on his Tablet and hands me with a video playing.

"Here we can see that she took the bag out of the room. Don't worry we also have other evidence from previous actions of her." Damn, they knew? I guess they are prepared for it. Maybe they had this kind of incident before?

"Hm, what should we do about it then?"

"Well I have a plan and will discuss about the others with it. She is loyal client and it would unwise to report her to the principle. She is the daughter from a very known family. I think the best plan is to humiliate her in public and know where her place is. We'll see how it goes. Be prepared for tomorrow." Woah, there goes the Demon Lord. Never mess with the Demon Lord, never!

* * *

The next day, Haruhi got requested by Ayanokouji, which is weird. Kyoya told me about a plan how to expose of her wrong doings and the other members are on their positions. He told me I should stand by and have a bag of the girl's uniform prepared.

 _ **Crash**_

And it starts now.

"Help! Haruhi-kun suddenly became Violent! I knew was barbarous. Somebody, hurry, this peasant…"

The twins walked from their position and have glassed full of water in their hand. As they get nearer they throw the water to her face.

"Ah. I'm sorry." Says Hikaru. "Our hands slipped." Kaoru ended.

Ayanokouji wanted to yell at them but Kyoya interrupts. He throws many photos, showing evidence of her actions.

"Did you think we didn't know about it? Please, don't look down on our information network. Of course, we have evidence on the other issue as well."

Haruhi looks surprised as she takes a look at the photos. Honey-Senpai then points his forefinger to Ayanokouji and tries to look scared of her.

"This person is scary~ She is like an oni." Mori stands behind him and looks down on her.

"Looks so ugly."

Tamaki then approaches her and comments about it.

"You look beautiful outside…" Ayanokouji gets flustered and tries to look all innocent in front of him. This girl is disgusting. He takes a step back and pushes his hair back.

"It's no good if you only look good. I'm sorry to say this, but can you please never come back? You cannot be a customer if you behave badly towards my fellow club member." Take this you bitch!

She begins to tear up and runs out of the room. "Waaah! Stupid Tamaki-sama!" You deserved it.

I walked to Haruhi and took her hand.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" She shakes her head and thanked me. I smiled and handed her the bag.

Tamaki then turns to her and points his finger. Uh oh.

"A punishment for causing trouble. Add another 100 Customers to your work quota."

"HUH?!" She looks shocked and didn't understand why that it is her fault, when they clearly knew that it was Ayanokouji fault.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't lose my best customer. And I wouldn't have to look for wallets with this beautiful body~. La la la, maybe it'll take you until your graduation?"

"SENPAI!" Haruhi looked very angry and frustrated about her situation. I kinda feel for her. ¥ 8 million are no joke, but I think she can do it.

"I have high expectations for you, natural rookie." Tamaki smirks arrogantly and looks like he enjoys it.

I patted on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "It will be alright."

"Nana…" She looked me teary eyed. "I think I'm cursed."

Tamaki sees something on the ground and picks it up. "What's this? A student ID?" Haruhi pats on her Jacket pockets and realises that it's hers. "Ah. It's probably mine. It fell earlier."

Tamaki stands still and looks kind of frozen.

"…Haruhi."

"Yes?" She turned to him and waited for him to continue.

"Are you a girl?"

"Yes." She replied. "Biologically at least."

Tamaki processes everything in his head and began to panic. I began to laugh with the twins.

"This idiot really thought that she was a he! Kaoru! Can you believe it? This is hilarious! Hey, hey! Take a picture, quick!"" Both of them are holding to their stomach and holding out their iPhones.

"Yeah! What an idiot! Did you know, Nana?"

"Haha! Jup, from the beginning when we worked together. I thought something was weird and kinda figured it out."

"Oh then, I won the bet! Kaoru. ¥ 5.000, please." Said Hikaru and opened his palm. Kaoru hesitated a bit but finally gave in.

"Ugh. Fine here here." Kaoru handed him the money and Hikaru smiled and waved the bill in the air. Wait a minute.

"You guys were betting? What was the bet about?!" Man, if I knew, I would have already won and maybe got some share of the money. Boohoo…

"Well, I betted that you already knew and Milord is the last one to find out." Hikaru looked back at Haruhi and Tamaki and snickered.

"Aww man. I wish you guys could have asked me too." Kaoru pouted and grumbled while Hikaru laughed and puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry. How about you come with us after school and I'll treat you to something nice."

"Really?! Alright!"

And so our day ends and we prepared for home.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **As you have guessed, this chapter is mostly about Haruhi becoming the new member of the Host Club. I wrote it 80% from the plot and the rest is a bit changed. I will also write the upcoming chapter to the manga version. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5: Internet Friend 777

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides my OC. All plots and characters belong to their rightful owner._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for updating now. I was very busy with school and finally had time today. When I came back and I'm really surprised and happy that so many people like this story! Thank you so much! I'm really happy! :)**

 **As for this chapter, it's a bit shorter than this one. So about this chapter it's about introducing the new OC. Don't worry. I will upload the new chapter soon.^^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Internet Friend 777

As Hikaru promised, he treated me on a snack. We went to a Café and had a delicious Sacher Cake with Earl Grey Tea.

"You want to eat more?! Man, you are a pig." Hikaru said and was just shocked how much I stilled ordered even though I just finished my meal.

"It's not for me! And I just said that I wanted to it for take away. You just like to twist my words." I pouted and looked at my stomach. I'm not a pig…I don't eat that much. I think. I looked to my right and Kaoru was just laughing.

"Kaoru, help me." I made a puppy face and was begging for him to stop his brother.

"Haha…Hikaru. Don't be so mean to her. I understand that it's funny to tease her but if you continue she will become a monster pig and will hunt us down!"

"Pfff!" They both started to laugh and high fived. I started to get piss off and was about to yell at them when the waitress came back with my cake in the box. They got lucky and I will get back at them.

I'm in a good mood now! Afterwards we hanged out and went to the Arcade. We tried many games and I won most of the time. I beat them where they're best at and feel so happy!

I'm humming to Spring Of Life by Perfume. The song is so catchy. Suddenly I feel my phone in my pocket vibrate. I took it out and unlocked the screen. I got a notification from my LINE. I opened the chat up and it's 777.

 **777** : "hey! :) hru? sry, was busy lately." 777 is my best friend. I met him through the internet and it's almost 5 years now since I met him. Thanks to him I'm not as miserable as I used to. Well I haven't met him in person but he is still important to me.

 **LuckyN** : "hi^-^ np. Was busy 2! Ever since they forced me into the club, i got more work now but it's fun!"

 **777** : "I'm glad then^^. I was so scared that I neglected my wifey that I would get killed T_T"

 **LuckyN** : "… -_-. Cmon i'm not angry about that. Weirdo :D. So what you're doing now?"

 **777** : "Just got home from work. My dad is giving me so much work lately, it's a bit annoying. Feels like i'm the only employee there or something."

 **LuckyN** : "my condolence but i know how much fun you have :), so hang in there! Wifey is supporting you!"

 **777** : "T_T…but i don't need an ogre wifey…"

 **LuckyN** : "…"

 **777** : "jk jk :P anyway's i still need have some work left. Will be away for a while, just wanted to check on ya^^ ttyl!"

 **LuckyN** : "ok!" I screen locked my phone and put it back into my pocket.

That's 777 for you. I think about when he was 11 years old, he began to work at his father's company. He didn't tell me the name of the company but I think it must be big one since he always have work to do. He also never told me his real name which I don't mind, I like the way it is. I don't want it to break apart, he is the only person that listens to me whenever I needed someone. Till this day, I feel like I'm blessed. For some reason ever since I met him, good things happened. My mother was mentally getting better and found a job at a big company called "HexTech Corporation".

I can see my home and begin to hum again.

"Naoki, mom! I'm home." I closed the door and take my shoes off. I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Onee-chan! Welcome home!" He hugs my leg and looks up to me. His eyes are shining like a puppies. So cute!

"Welcome home, Nana. How was school?" She patted on my head and began to mess with it.

"It was great. Ah but today there was a bit chaos with a client but everything went well." I swat her hand away and try to smooth it out. I then notice Naoki staring the bag. I grinned and hand him the bag.

"Guess what it is." He looks confused and slowly takes it out. He gasped and shows it to mom.

"Mom! Look! Onee-chan brought us cake!" In the container there are one tiramisu and 2 strawberry shortcakes. He begins to get too excited and jumps up and down. Mom tries to calm him down before he drops the cakes.

"Wow! Now do you know what to say to Onee-chan?"

Naoki turned to me and is grinning so much. "Thank you Onee-chan! I love you!" Too cute!

"May I eat one?"

"Hm, well it's almost dinner. How about we keep it as for our desserts? Hm…dinner. AH! I forgot about the hotplate!" She runs into the kitchen and Naoki follows behind her. Oh man, she is still clumsy when it comes to cooking. I can still remember at that time when she almost mistook salt for sugar.

I walk to my room and threw the bag on the swivel chair. I then too threw myself on the bed and sigh. Suddenly I feel my phone in my pocket again. I take it out and unlock the screen.

 **777** : "Back! :)"

 **LuckyN** : "That was quick! As expected from you^^"

 **777** : "It wasn't that much. So tell me, about your day. I'm so bored with mine. It' always the same."

 **LuckyN** : "Haha, alright alright. Give me a sec." I hit the gallery button and searched for the photos I took today.

 **LuckyN** : "I took some photos from the club. We got new items on the menu and there was an incident with a customer but it's solved now. After school I was hanging out with the twins and they invited me well actually Hikaru was paying for the food. As you know, I really like to eat sweets especially cakes and ordered a bit too much. Hikaru and Kaoru made fun of me but I got back at them when we went to the Arcade. Hope it wasn't too long."

 **777** : "You kidding? It's better than any drama series. :) besides, I like it when you tell about your day and it was me who asked so don't think too much about it. And you go girl! Show them who's the boss! x). The pics are nice and the cakes look really delicious. No wonder you ordered so much. Maybe I will get some for myself on the weekend."

 **LuckyN** : "Glad to hear^^ I wish I could meet you and hang out. I always enjoy when we're talking. I don't care how you look. I just enjoy your company."

 **777** : "…sorry. I want too. We will meet each other one day. I promise :)."

 **777** : "Ugh. Bad news. I actually need to go now. I got another job to do. Man my dad is using me like i'm a robot. Ttyl."

"Nana! Dinner is ready!"

"Ok! Coming now."

 **LuckyN** : "That's ok. I actually need to go now too. Ttyl!"

I sigh and stood up from the bed. I wish I could have talked with him a bit longer. I do hope that we can meet up one day. There is so much to talk about. But today was a great day. We solved the case with Tamaki's Client, hanging out with the twins and finally talking with 777.

I wish every single day is like today.


End file.
